


floating upon the surface

by Misscaitlin_g



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bottom Isak Valtersen, M/M, PWP, Sub isak, Subspace, Top Even Bech Næsheim, basically 2k about isak in subspace, dom even, slight D/s, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misscaitlin_g/pseuds/Misscaitlin_g
Summary: Isak likes feeling floaty.Isak likes letting go, and knowing Even will catch him when he falls.Or, Isak in subspace.





	floating upon the surface

**Author's Note:**

> title from "talk show host" by radiohead

Isak likes feeling floaty.

Isak likes giving up his body, heart, and soul to Even, letting him take full control over himself and his consciousness. 

Isak likes how he feels when his body goes numb, his brain goes silent, and the only words he can murmur are faint “Even’s”, “Evy’s”, and, when he’s really gone, “daddy”.

Isak likes losing himself to Even’s hands on his waist, Even’s lips on his neck, Even’s fingers dancing against his most private and personal spaces. 

Isak likes letting go, and knowing Even will catch him when he falls.

Some nights, Isak needs that feeling more than others. Tonight is one of those nights.

Isak is lying on his back, golden hair splayed against the pillow, Even perched on top of him, kissing his neck and pressing two fingers into his ass. Even feels Isak’s wall give in to the intrusion, and Isak’s breath hitches as Even pushes his fingers in.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Even asks as he stretches and scissors his fingers inside Isak’s hole, needing to stretch him.

“Mmmmm, Evy, so good,” Isak breathily responds, and Even can tell he’s already starting to slip into his favorite headspace.

“You take my fingers so well, can’t wait for you to take my dick. You want that, huh Issy?”

“Ev…”

“Use your words, answer me,” Even demands as he begins to enter a third, and then a fourth finger.

“Ev…yes, want…want your big dick, please…need it,” Isak eventually gets out.

Sometimes, when Isak gets so lost in his own pleasure, he tends to lose the ability to answer Even or even hear Even, as all he can focus on is how good he feels and how he can keep feeling that way.

“Good boy, you’re such a good boy. Can you turn over for me now, baby? Get up on your hands and knees? Come on sweetheart, I wanna see your hole, all pretty and ready for me.” Even says, pulling his fingers out of Isak’s ass.

Isak nods and begins to flip over as Even requested, Even gently coaxing and guiding him to his stomach. Isak positions himself on his hands and knees, his ass presented to Even. Even gets behind him, and moans loudly at the sight in front of him. God, Isak is truly the greatest gift Even could have ever asked for.  
“God, Iss, you’re so beautiful, how’d I get so lucky?” Even says in awe as he grabs the lube out of its tangle in their bed sheets, and begins to lube up his dick. Isak just moans in response, and Even knows he’s ready. He grabs Isak’s hips and pulls his body closer to him, starting to press his dick against Isak’s waiting hole. Even begins to push in, gently at first, letting Isak’s body get used to the strong intrusion.

“Mmmmm, Even,” Isak breathes out. “More, need more.”

“I know baby, I know,” Even responds as he pushes in, all the way until his hips become flush with Isak’s ass. Isak lets out a high pitched moan once Even is fully seated inside of him, and Even starts fucking in and out. 

“Baby, you look so good, you take me so well,” Even groans as he continues to jolt his hips back and forth, pressing his dick deeper with each thrust. 

Isak becomes so overwhelmed, so consumed with pleasure that he goes deeper and deeper into his favorite space, his shoulders slumping and his body getting weaker. His cheek is pressed against the bed, his shoulders slumped, and his arms weak by his sides. The only thing holding him up is Even hand’s on his waist, guiding Even’s cock inside his body deeper and deeper. Isak feels so good, so full of pleasure, so full of Even, that he can’t register what Even is saying behind him.

“Come on, move your body back against me. …. Isak, baby, can you do that for me? …Isak?” 

When Isak still doesn’t respond, Even decides to take matters into his own hands.

Even stops the movement of his hips abruptly, causing Isak to whine loudly.

“Iss, you have to talk to me. If not, I’m not gonna fuck you.”

Isak, still not registering Even’s words, just continues to whine at the loss of movement and pressure of Even moving inside of him.

“Isak, I want you to fuck yourself back against my dick. Come on, baby, let me see your ass work, wanna watch you fuck back.”

Isak just keeps whining loudly, and finally moans out “Evyyy…fuck meeee, please, need it.”

“No, baby, you have to work for it. Want you fucking yourself back against me. I’m not gonna fuck you until you do that.”

Isak lets out a dry sob, missing, needing the feeling of Even’s dick fucking in and out of him.

“C’mon, Iss, fuck yourself back. Know you can do it.” Even encourages Isak as he gives his right ass cheek several spanks to get his boy going. Even knows Isak can do it, wants to watch his baby boy take his own pleasure. “Issy, baby, not gonna fuck you until you fuck back.” Even reminds Isak as he lands another hard smack against his ass.

Isak keens and whines, high and loud, as he finally starts moving his ass back against Even’s dick. Still feeling foggy and overwhelmed, Isak starts off very slow, still whining at having to do the work himself.

“Good boy, yeah, that’s it,” Even praises, keeping his body very still as he watches Isak’s beautiful, round ass fuck back against his dick. His right hand is possessively latched onto Isak’s right cheek, most definitely leaving marks due to how hard his grip on his ass is. 

Isak moans louder, really getting into the act, as he fucks himself back harder and faster. 

“D-daddy…” Isak chokes out, moving his body so that Even’s dick presses into his body nice and deep.

“Mmmmm yeah, good boy, my Issy, take daddy’s dick so good, so gorgeous,” Even groans, his eyes trained on the sight of his dick disappearing inside Isak’s beautiful body.

Isak continues to whine high in his throat as he continues to chase his own pleasure. He needs Even’s dick, needs this, and he keeps grinding back against Even harder and faster. 

Isak is panting, moaning, and groaning, practically running out of breath as he works hard to grind his tiny body back onto Even’s dick. Even, still unmoving and stagnant, keeps watching his dick move in and out of Isak’s hole.

“Yeah Issy, that’s my baby boy, make daddy so proud, you’re so good,” Even lets out a stream of praise, overwhelmed himself at how good Isak is doing and how incredible he looks. He has both hands on both cheeks now, possessively massaging them and giving Isak light spanks to keep him moving. “You were made to take my dick, made just for me, my baby, my Issy.”

Isak is breathing heavily, getting tired already. He’s so used to Even doing all the work, just needing to lie there and take it, and he wants Even to take control again. But, Even told him to keep fucking back, so Isak continues to do that, making tiny hurt noises and loud whines. The only noises heard in their apartment are Isak’s loud moans, Even’s deep breathing and the sound of the smacks Even leaves against Isak’s cheeks. 

Isak’s movements are getting slower now, his body moving less and less quickly and his ass dragging against Even’s dick. He can’t stop whining, desperately craving Even to just take control and pound into him already.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity to Isak, he hears Even let out the most guttural groan behind him as his hands move from marking his ass to grabbing his hips. Isak lets out one final choked out gasp before Even starts ramming into him, fucking into Isak so hard the bed is bumping against the wall in quick succession and Isak’s body is limply moving back and forth with the force of Even’s thrusts.  
“Daddy! – oh fuck oh my god,” Isak yells as Even fucks into him so hard he starts seeing stars, Even hitting his spot with every single thrust. Even practically growls as he continues his rapid pace, fucking in and out of Isak hard. Isak’s whole body starts to shake and move with the force of Even’s intense thrusts.

Isak yells out an incoherent stream of variations of Even’s name, moans, and high pitched whines and Even can tell he’s getting close.

“Come on baby, come for me. Just like this, you can do it, come just from my cock, let go baby,”

Isak chokes out a sob and feels himself nearing his release, chasing that final bliss.

“Oh, god, Ev-“ Isak lets out a high whine as he finally reaches his orgasm, cumming all over his stomach and on the sheets below them. Isak, completely spent, collapses face first into a boneless pile of limbs. 

“Oh, fuck, Isak, that’s it, I’m so proud, my boy, my Issy, fuck” Even lets out a string of groans and praise as he chases his own release, fucking into Isak with four more hard thrusts before finally cumming inside of Isak’s beautiful body, marking him fully.

Isak is breathing heavily underneath him, gasping for air, as Even gently starts to pull out. He can hear Isak’s quiet wince and whine as he pulls fully out, before Even flips him over onto his back and rubs at his sides and thighs.

Isak opens his eyes and looks up at Even with so much love and adoration, Even has to take a second himself to breathe. Even runs his hands through Isak’s soft hair, soaked with sweat as Isak takes deep breaths, his chest rising and falling. Isak looks completely out of it, and makes grabby hands at Even, looking for and wanting cuddles. Even can’t help but smile at his adorable boyfriend.

Isak looks fucked out and gorgeous, a deep red flush covering his cheeks, neck, and chest. His stomach is covered in his own cum, and Even can see his cum dripping and leaking out of Isak’s hole. His body is still trembling from his orgasm, his thighs shaking and his breathing still labored. Even thinks he looks most beautiful in these moments, fucked out, fresh sex glow, mussed hair, cum still marking his body. God, Even loves him so much.

“You okay, baby? Was that okay?” Even checks to make sure, lightly stroking Isak’s bright red cheeks. Isak has this far out look in his eyes, typical after sex like this. Isak is still lost in his own little world, and Even just soaks up the adoration and trust Isak offers him in moments like these.

In response, Isak just smiles drowsily and makes grabby hands at Even again, still looking for his cuddles. Even laughs gently as he wraps Isak up in his arms, tucking Isak’s head against his chest so Isak can hear his heartbeat and feel his chest move up and down with his breathing. Isak likes this, needs this to come back after letting go. Hearing Even’s heartbeat lulls him into a peaceful consciousness, calms him down. 

Isak is still messy and covered in cum, but Even knows if he tried to get up and get supplies to clean him, Isak would whine or at worst, cry. That’s happened before, Even leaving Isak before he came back fully from his pleasure induced headspace, and Isak reacted to Even getting up from the bed with loud, heavy sobs. Even never wants a repeat of that again. Isak will bitch about feeling gross and sticky in the morning, but for now he remains docile, sweet, and a little dopey, still high off of the pleasure Even gives him.

Isak tilts his chin up, quietly asking Even for a kiss, which Even happily obliges. When they pull away, Isak still has that far out look in his eyes and languid smile. He makes a happy noise, his breathing slower now, and he looks so content and happy, wrapped up in warm blankets and pressed against his boyfriend’s chest. Even gives him another soft kiss, before pulling back and searching Isak’s eyes.

“Do you want me to get you some water, sweetheart?”

“Mmmmm, Ev,” Isak starts, still somewhat gone but slowly coming back. “Love when you take control, love when you tell me what to do and boss me around.” Isak is blushing slightly, heightening his already flushed cheeks. 

Even kisses him again, sighing into Isak’s mouth. “And you take it so well. You did so good tonight, baby. How’d I get so lucky, hm?” 

Isak laughs quietly before nuzzling closer to Even’s chest.

“I should probably get you some water and clean you up, Issy,” Even reminds him, stroking his hand down Isak’s back and drawing soothing shapes into his skin with his fingertips.

“Just want you to stay with me right now,” Isak says, frowning. “Wanna cuddle my Evy.”

Even smiles wide and leans down to kiss his forehead. When he pulls back, Isak is smiling brightly up at him, and Even is hit again with how much he loves his boyfriend. Isak presses his head closer to Even’s chest, letting his heartbeat lull him to a peaceful sleep. Even just can’t stop looking at him. Isak is mesmerizing, from his golden angelic curls, to his cute squishy nose, to his cupid bow, to his beautiful body, all the way down to the tips of his toes. Even feels so lucky, so lucky that this beautiful boy is his, so lucky that Isak trusts him enough to offer himself, body and soul, so fully to Even.

Even gently presses another kiss to Isak’s forehead, looking up at the ceiling like he does every night, thanking every celestial being for putting him and Isak in this universe, together.

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my drafts from about 2 years ago, really liked it and decided to post!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! Comments make me super happy so feel free to leave one and let me know what you think <33
> 
> hmu on twitter! @valterstans


End file.
